


Playtime 2 - When dreams come true

by Dragoons84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Classroom Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Curiosity, Deepthroating, Denial, Desire, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dreams vs. Reality, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feel-good, Feelings, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Fucking, Goodbyes, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Horniness, Hot, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Mistakes, Mudblood, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggles, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Lucius, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pain, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Thumb-sucking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, horny lucius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoons84/pseuds/Dragoons84
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was at Hogwarts in his last year and he only had a few weeks left until the final exams. There was no question that he would pass them with outstanding performances. So he devoted himself less to learning than to physical pleasure. After all, relaxation had never harmed anyone and he still found enough time to play. He had his little games with the different girls, pushed them around, exchanged them at will if they got too boring for him and spent the last days honoring his big, pure-blooded name. He pursued his own goals and desires, often lost himself in his secret fantasies. When he lay alone in his bed at night and let his thoughts wander, they were only about a beautiful woman and he felt the urgent need, the burning desire to be close to this one person. As so often he wondered what it would be like if this fantasy became reality one day and soon lost himself in the hot, wet dreams about this beautiful, unknown woman. He had never thought that one day his dream would come true and it hit him completely unprepared when she suddenly stood so unexpectedly in front of him. She, the young, pretty, unknown beauty from the porn magazine.





	1. An unexpected encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request if there is a chance that Lucius could meet with the pretty woman from the porn magazine to fuck her. I liked this idea and I didn't have to think long to put it into practice. Who could say no if you had the opportunity to write about the handsome, attractive, gorgeous, sexy Lucius Malfoy again? So I took the chance and could let my fantasy and my dirty thoughts run wild. And don't we all have secret wishes and dreams? A desire that one day they would come true? What would happen if one day the time came? When dreams suddenly come true and how will it be, when the object of desire suddenly is no longer just a poster from a magazine but becomes truly alive. It only remains to wait and see what Lucius thinks of the whole thing and how he will behave when suddenly the woman of his wet dreams is right in front of him. Is it really as damn good as he had imagined and dreamed it over and over again? When he lay in his bed at night and couldn't sleep because he had to think about her all the time. Always imagined what it would be like to fuck her. Or will his wild fantasy get a crack? When he finds out who she really is and what kind of life she leads. Will he have the opportunity to live out his secret desires with her? To do everything with her that he had always dreamed of and never got the chance to really try it out. My thoughts went crazy when I thought about how young Lucius would get this beautiful woman to do it properly. He is always horny. His cock, long and thick, always hard as steel and his balls, full and bulging are filled, which were always about to burst. He has the strength and stamina of a stallion and wants nothing much better than to fuck all day long. He puts his hard cock deep into her dripping cunt and she unrestrainedly fucks up to senselessness. If I'm honest, the imagination made me feel a little horny. So therefore only a small hint on the edge. It might be possible that your panties will get wet when you read this. But don't worry, that was also my intention. Then don't be afraid to go back to giving you a little pleasure. Oh, I really must apologize for my verbal behavior. Wait a minute! No I will definitely not apologize. Why? Because it is always nice to have such dirty thoughts and fantasies. And you should never stop dreaming about something like that. Isn't it just beautiful to sink unrestrained into these fantasies again and again? That's why I won't shy away from describing every little detail to you. I love this kind of writing. An erotic story with lots of naked skin, hot, passionate sex and the question of the real meaning of life. 
> 
> This part here will be a sequel of Playtime and I have planned it as a story with several chapters. But now enough of the long words and I should finally get to the point. I hope you'll like what you're about to read and wish you lots of fun 😁😉.

The Great hall was filled to capacity. The students crowded tightly on the benches and were curious what Professor Dumbledore would tell them. Everyone seemed to be very interested in it and could hardly wait until he would finally start his speech. A loud, excited talk and chatter echoed through the large, venerable room and could only lie down as soon as Dumbledore stepped in front of the lectern with his arms outstretched far to the side and asked for peace and attention. Immediately it became quiet and all the students of the 4 different Hogwarts houses listened attentively to him. Now all the students would have said too much. Especially the rows of benches on the left side were not very interested in what the headmaster was telling. It was the Slytherins who gave little or nothing to what the old, white-bearded man said. This displeasure was especially obvious to one person.

He was none other than the pure-blooded, arrogant, elegant and aspiring magician Lucius Malfoy. Luckily he had only a few weeks left and then he would finally leave this boring, annoying place for good and he would not want to return here under any circumstances. He didn't think much of this school and what really interested him and what he wanted to learn, the magic of the dark arts, was not taught here. So he could hardly wait for the moment when the day for the final exams was, when he would pass them successfully and with bravura and would finish with the very best grades. It would be easy for him to do this, since he was anyway one of the best students of Hogwarts and could finally be free afterwards and do what he really wanted to do. Oh, yeah, and he'd use that free time pretty hard. Because before he should work on the urgent desire of his father in the Ministry of Magic, he'd really want to enjoy it first and celebrate, drink and fuck just through the different beds. Reject the horns and enjoy life as a bachelor without end. Because it was already decided thing and he would be married soon. His future wife was also found relatively quickly and it should be no other than his present girlfriend. Narcissa Black was the chosen one and as soon as she had successfully completed her time in Hogwarts, she was one year younger than Lucius, they were to marry. If he only thought about it, he got in a bad mood and it was repugnant to him. He had no desire at all to commit himself so early and certainly didn't want to commit himself only to a wife, his wife and with a bunch of children. He didn't like the thought of it very much and the idea of being surrounded by such a horde of whining brats, who got on his nerves with their annoying screams and would possibly disturb him even during his private pleasures, bumped into him bitterly. It would be a blatant cut in his personal freedom and in his unrestricted life what he led. Even though this Narcissa Black was a beautiful girl, he couldn't imagine satisfying her alone and considered it a real waste to give his incredible male potential to just one woman. He had so much to give and was willing to inject his precious seed into as many tight hot pussies as possible.

With a pejorative facial expression and an arrogant grin, he looked at the Gryffindor table and saw the hated James Potter whispering with his girlfriend Lily Evans. It disgusted Lucius how he saw the Potter had his hands under the table and was apparently looking for something very special. This damned guy had nothing better to do than publicly grab under Lily's skirt and finger her. This behavior really repelled Lucius, because that Evans hadn't even nearly deserved this big puke guy and would be much better kept in his hands. After all, the two of them already had the excellent pleasure of rubbing their heated bodies against each other. It happened almost a year ago during the Quidditch training and they rolled through the hay full of passion. Lucius thought back with joy to this day and to the pretty Lily Evans. His gaze wandered and caught on to Molly Prewett. This hot, fiery redhead with the many freckles spread all over her beautiful body. He had a seductive smile on his face as the images of the short and intense meeting clearly stood out from his memories. The two of them had a wild time together a few days ago and unrestrained sex right after potions classes. Molly had already waited for him in a corner not far from the classroom and Lucius enjoyed thinking back how he had pressed this pretty girl against the cold stone wall and fucked her really hard. He still heard her voice, her whispering words as she asked him to take her really hard. Her moaning sounded like that of a whore and that's how he fucked her. Hard, fast, unrestrained. It was a very nice shag. That he was actually with Narcissa didn't interest him and it was irrelevant. It was more of an on/off relationship anyway and why would he only fuck her when there were other possibilities. Other girls who threw themselves at him, willingly spread their legs and offered their pussy. Then why shouldn't he accept this irresistible offer to fuck them? He was always horny anyway and had a huge boner in his pants. If he did not wake up early in the morning next to a pretty girl in bed and could stuck his stiff cock in her nice, wet pussy, he wanked and rubbed his hard cock with his hand. Or he stuck his cock into the fleshlight he had been given by Professor Slughorn and fucked the part that looked and felt like a real pussy until he was just before cumming and pulled it from his cock and wanked it by hand until it ended in a very impressive cumshot. Often he also chose the pillow humping variation and rubbed the stiff, erect member over the pillows. Powerfully he moved his hips, pushed them energetically and literally hammered the mattress. Enjoying the feeling of silk fabric on his naked skin and gasping, groaning loudly as he reached climax. He loved to get satisfaction in this way. He was young and always horny. Damn horny and one could also call his condition permanently horny. But even more he loved to put his cock in a pussy and was therefore always looking for such a tight, hot, wet thing. There was nothing more beautiful for him than to sink deep down in this narrow, hot hole of a beautiful girl and fuck his brains out. Lucius was insatiable and all women in the world were supposed to turn to him. Only he, Lucius Malfoy, a pure-blood, rich, arrogant, handsome and sexy young man would be able to satisfy them all.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he heard the boring, dull speech of the old man Dumbledore and what did he hate that son of a bitch. Lucius couldn't stand him, Albus Dumbledore, who loved school principals so much and always preferred those hideous Gryffindors. Above all this impossible James Potter! Dumbledore clearly had his favorites and always helped them in every way. It was not to be overlooked which pupils had an extremely special state with him and who stood completely above in his favour. But before Lucius lost himself completely in his hatred and his dark thoughts, he preferred to give his attention to the beautiful girl sitting right next to him. She sat to his left, put her hands in her lap and listened attentively to the headmaster's speech. He turned his head slightly to her and let his eyes wander over her outward appearance. His gaze was clearly focused on her feminine curves and if you could even speak of such a thing with her. She was only 16 years old and still did not have the prerequisites to be the image of an adult woman. Because her appearance clearly deviated from his ideas of what a perfect woman should look like. He preferred large, round, well-formed, firm breasts that were more than a handful and a crisp, inviting bottom. A woman should look like a woman with enticing, provocative curves at the right body parts and not flat like a board. He had big hands and they always needed something where he could grab properly. With Narcissa it was difficult and even though she was really a beautiful young girl, he could not do the things with her that he actually liked and what made him really horny. He definitely needed someone who could satisfy and fulfill all his desires and fantasies. The long-legged, pretty blonde Narcissa Black was the wet dream of every boy in Hogwarts. Everyone wanted to be with her to adorn themselves with her very handsome and attractive appearance on the side. Many wanted and desired her. But only one got her. It was Lucius who conquered the pretty Black and proudly presented her at his side as if she was his personal property and openly displayed her like a trophy. Recently he and she were together, had a steady relationship and were a couple. At least Narcissa felt that way. Because Lucius didn't think of it at all and certainly didn't think of a firm relationship. She was just the adorning, beautiful accessory that should underline his position and reputation and convey that only he was able to have such a beautiful girl at his side. Lucius much preferred to look around for other variants and this so-called relationship was actually just to serve a single means and purpose. It was only supposed to give him a quick satisfaction and he got it. Even if he called the form of sex rather boring. Especially at the beginning it was always the same. The same kind of sex that annoyed and bored him. This vanilla sex was not at all to his taste and he wanted more. So it was not surprising that he looked elsewhere to get his satisfaction. It was a constant back and forth and had been going on for almost a year. It was always in the same scheme. Sometimes the two were more or less a couple to separate again and again and then to reconcile again afterwards and to come together. Often there were arguments, disagreements about what both actually wanted and while Narcissa had feelings for him and really seriously wanted to have a relationship with him, it was in principle only what he wanted from her. Lucius clearly only wanted the one of her and had long the need to put his cock in her pussy and fuck with her. Even if she was at first still a little bit adorned and it actually wanted to save up to marriage, so she could not resist the tremendous temptation any longer and let it happened to the beginning of the new school year. She had enjoyed the gentle and sensual sex. It was her first time and she loved the way he was gentle, tender and empathetic with her. For Lucius on the other hand it had already been usual routine and longed much more for the passionate, more violent variant. So it was not surprising that he loved and preferred the kind of reconciliatory sex. Each time the two separated and then came together again, the reconciliation followed. The excitement that arose after what was to follow was hardly bearable for him. Because this sex let him become so indescribably hard that he could convince her to give herself to him completely unrestrained and without will. Passionate and completely uninhibited, they fucked like rabbits. It was always been like that. The reconciliation. But only a short time later it fell back into the boring kind of in, up, down, out again. If one wanted to speak of a basis in this relationship, then only of the fact that this consisted only of sex. It was always only about sex and Lucius was it to say the least damned no matter if Narcissa maybe felt more for him. Whether feelings played a role or not. For him it was unimaginable to had feelings and emotions for someone else. He would never in his life get involved in a deep, intimate connection with a person. He was not an emotional person, but always acted with a clear mind and never wanted to become dependent on another person. He never wanted to be dependent on others and always wanted to be able to rely only on himself. Lucius had clear ideas and goals which he pursued. These were clearly directed towards what he really wanted: to come between the thighs of a girl to pop up her cherry. Since he had almost already taken all the female students through and only made a big bow around the ugly ones, Narcissa remained as a good option and an extremely excellent choice. That the young Black was still a virgin, he knew only too well and this circumstance did not disturb him in the slightest. It was always a special experience for him to do it with a virgin. The many, narrow holes he could fill and they were so unspeakably narrow, hot and wet.

Lucius' gaze lay on Narcissa and his eyes wandered over her beautiful body. She was thin and dainty, looked like a tender, fragile doll with her appearance. But she had incredibly beautiful long legs and Lucius loved it when she wrapped them around his hips. But today he had something else in mind than to do it with her once again in the missionary position. He had something clearly much better in mind and let his thoughts wander freely. How it would be if he would fuck her pretty ass afterwards, when Dumbledore was finally finished with his damn speech and they had finished dinner afterwards. But the question was whether she even let him get to her and didn't have to do any more fucking homework or study. Because she hadn't allowed it yet and slowly but surely he got impatient. Lucius hated to be impatient and he always wanted everything immediately. How often had he tried to convince her and just try it out. But she said no every time and that was also the problem with the inexperienced girls. They just didn't really know what was good and such a nice ass fuck was one of the best there was. Lucius would later definitely try everything to fill her small, flat ass with his thick, hard cock. He was so fucking horny on her that he could hardly hold back anymore and would have liked to fuck her right here in this place immediately. He didn't want to wait any longer and wanted to fuck her now. Here and now! He wanted to grab her, press her firmly on the table so that she lay with her front on it and strechted out her beautiful ass very tempting and inviting to him. Then he would sink with his rock-hard cock deep down into her tight ass and fuck her mercilessly, powerful, hard. His thoughts about it made him so fucking horny and he got a violent erection. The cock twitched excitedly in his pants, pressed and rubbed against the fabric, looking noticeably for attention. A first drop of precum ran out of the bulbous tip and it shouldn't take long and his cock would drip like a broken soft ice cream machine.

Lucius gently laid his right hand on hers and stroked with his thumb over the tender, soft skin. Immediately she turned her head and smiled shyly at him. Her blue eyes sparkled and obviously she liked his tender way of caring. He returned it to her with a seductive smile and a loving look from his clear blue eyes. Lucius bent over and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. But his mouth didn't stay there and wandered on to her ear. Seductively he whispered dirty words, told her such nice, little things, what a beautiful girl she was, how pretty he thought she was today and that he wanted to lick the juices out of her dripping, sweet cunt. He breathed over her skin and his hot breath left a tingling effect and clearly visible goose bumps. Lucius put his left arm around her waist and his right hand wandered by itself, slid under her skirt, stroked along the inside of her thigh and she willingly spread her legs to give him more room. Of course, he accepted this lovely invitation and drove his fingers over her panties. She wasn't wet yet. But that was about to change. His index finger slowly stroked over the labia covered by the fabric and his thumb circled with gentle pressure over the spot where her clit was. He rubbed extensively over the pearl of lust and saw how Narcissa became restless and how she bit embarrassedly on the lower lip. It was joyful satisfaction when Lucius saw how she reacted and he knew exactly that he was doing everything right. Not for long and she would quietly groan and claw her hands into the tabletop.

For the moment Lucius completely forgot any sense of space and time. He was only interested in putting his skilful fingers into his girlfriend's panties and fingering her very devotedly. Also he didn't notice how Dumbledore had finished his speech and now announced a guest. He only half noticed his words and also the astonished murmur of the other students when the so called guest entered the Great hall. Lucius slightly turned his head towards the massive doors that had just opened and held his hand to Narcissa's panties for a brief moment. Because what he now got to see made him hold his breath. He held his breath unnoticed and the pupils in his eyes had widened considerably. His beautiful curved eyebrows raised questioningly and his gaze was marked by astonishment and disbelief. He winked nervously with his eyelids several times and the surprise was clearly written on his face. Lucius really couldn't believe who had just entered the Great hall and it was breathtaking. A beautiful young woman who stepped through the open doors and let her curious gaze wander over the students. She was enchanting, gorgeous, impressive, attractive, especially pretty and looked like she came from another world, with her long, black hair that was slightly wavy, fell openly and loosely over her shoulders and reached up to her bottom. She was stunning! He had no words to describe her appearance exactly. She made him speechless and breathless. For the first time in his life, he couldn't think a rational thought and could do nothing but stare at her. His eyes and his brain must have played a trick on him. But it was too good to be true. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Suddenly he felt a tremendous excitement in his body and also an unbelievable tension, which took more and more possession of him. Everything he had under control until then didn't work properly anymore and all body functions like pulse, heartbeat and breathing rate were completely out of sync. The heart beat like wild in his chest and his breath was short and fast. He could only breathe intermittently and with every breath he took, his body felt as if it was about to explode.


	2. Dirty fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius was more than surprised and at the same time quite excited when he had the woman from his dreams in front of him. He didn't let it take him to sink once again into his dirty thoughts and had at her sight exact ideas what he would do with the young beauty and above all what he would do with her beautiful body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize very much for the long wait and also for the possible mistakes that could have crept in. English is unfortunately not my native language and so I always have to do well with writing, changing and translating. So don't be angry if the choice of words and grammar is a bit bumpy 😊.
> 
> After the first chapter was mainly about what Lucius is doing with Narcissa, the current part will deal with how he reacts when the woman of his dreams suddenly becomes reality and what he should think of the whole thing. Even though everything is building up slowly, I promise that it will become more intense soon. Have fun reading 😁😉!

The footsteps of her high heels echoed over the stone floor and with her head proudly raised she walked through the Great hall. She walked past the rows of benches, the visibly astonished students, all of whom stared at her with big eyes and glanced at her with questioning, curious glances. Especially some of the boys were apparently extremely impressed by this pretty, young lady and just looked after her with lecherous looks. Also Lucius belonged to this kind of languishing persons and did not come around to let his eyes wander over the appearance of this beautiful woman. He followed each of her steps very closely and the way she walked, so springy and slightly lasciviously moving her hips in time, drove him crazy and he felt a distinct arousal that grew stronger and stronger the longer he watched her. Although his cock had been hard for quite a while, this sight of her made it almost unbearable for him. He could hardly sit still, let alone breathe sensibly and with every breath he took, his cock swelled more and more and he had the feeling that this hard, huge, twitching body part would soon burst the trousers he was wearing. Slowly, he pulled his hand back from Narcissa's lap and placed it over the considerable bulge that had formed in the front of the pants, which was now more than obvious. But with that any attempt to stop and hide his remarkable erection failed. He could only wait, had to persevere and felt visibly uncomfortable with his condition. But it should become even worse for him. For when the pretty beauty was soon at the height of his seat, she turned her head slightly to him and their eyes met. It was only for a fraction of a second, but for Lucius it felt like half an eternity when she looked at him with her big, brown eyes and he had to swallow hard. Never before had he seen such beautiful eyes and almost lost himself in them. He looked after her as she slowly walked towards Dumbledore, greeted him very friendly and then stepped in front of the lectern. Lucius stared at her with half open eyes and a slightly open mouth, desperately trying to concentrate almost compulsively. He had to keep a cool, clear head and could not be influenced by such a beautiful woman. Admittedly he loved beautiful things and women were part of it. But he could not imagine that he was so influenced by her appearance alone. It was really unbelievable and actually completely crazy. But his body gave him an unmistakable understanding that everything was in a bright turmoil with him and that he now felt out of every damn pore sweating as if he had just personally caught the Golden Snitch on the Quidditch field. The heart that hammered crazy in his chest and soon jumped out. His uneven, fast breath that only escaped from his lungs intermittently and slowly. His cock, so hard, swollen and pulsating in his pants, twitched, rubbed intrusively against the fabric and dripped like a leak. It only had one very special wish left and finally to be freed from this narrow prison. His thick, bulging balls, which contained his precious seed, had become heavier and thicker and were about to burst.

It was her. She just had to be. That woman! This beautiful woman was the unknown beauty of the magazine. From the porn magazine to be exact. Since Lucius was now absolutely sure and the longer he stared at her body the more he felt in his guess only confirmed. It was her. She really was. Definitely it was her. But how could that be possible? That she suddenly stood so unexpectedly and all of a sudden here in front of him. Or was it just imagination? A fantasy of his otherwise so clear head? A dream? An exciting daydream in which he sunk so unrestrainedly? Maybe he wasn't awake at all, but lay deep asleep in his bed and dreamt. That could only be the plausible explanation for the whole thing here. He had to sleep and he had to dream. All this could not be the true reality. But then why could he feel his surroundings around him so clearly? Were there actually such intense dreams where you could feel, hear, smell and taste the environment? If it was really just a dream, then it should never stop and at the moment everything in it just felt perfect. It was too good to be true. Maybe someone could pinch him in the arm just so he could be absolutely sure that he wasn't sleeping and it wasn't a dream what was going on right here in front of his eyes. The surprising presence of the beautiful woman completely upset him. Lucius became nervous and restless. Although he had always hoped that he might meet her one day, it probably never occurred to him that this could happen so quickly. But now she was here, the pretty unknown beauty and he didn't know more about her than her name. He only knew her name and how often had he said it before? Lucius spoke it softly, the letters whispered one by one over his lips and he pronounced them with clear emphasis from his voice.

_ **Kristina Edwards** _

That was her name and it was such a beautiful name and fitted perfectly to this beautiful, young woman. But as much as this seemed to fit, everything else didn't fit at all. Lucius seriously wondered what her appearance here at Hogwarts meant and how did she get here to this magical place? What was the reason and what was the meaning behind it? Was she only visiting? Did she possibly have relatives who lived here in Hogwarts? Was she friends with a student? And if so, with whom? Or was she possibly already married? With one of the teachers who taught here? Or did she perhaps already have children and now visited them during school time? Probably in reality she was already an ancient, shriveled witch and only with the help of strong potions kept up her pretty appearance to a respectable shell. Only the imagination and his thoughts let him choke inside. He didn't want to imagine it any further and should rather use the rest of his mind to collect and sort his thoughts. Calm down and come to his senses. But instead of thinking rationally and clearly, he lost himself at the sight of her pretty body in his secret, dirty and passionate fantasies. He drowned himself in his secret desires and let his gaze constantly rest on the young, pretty woman. His eyes wandered over her outfit. About the shoes she wore and those black stilettos with a very high, pointed heel. Further over her insanely long legs, which apparently had no end. Over her short, tight, black skirt that didn't even come close to the length of her knees. Over the lilac blouse, which was very tightly cut and perfectly adapted to the curves of her body. He particularly liked the choice of her outfit and if perhaps it wasn't the best option to dress so provocatively, especially when attending school, Lucius was more than fond of these very tight garments. So he could catch an unhindered glimpse of her inviting feminine curves and was visibly pleased when he saw what wonderful things were on offer. Now she stood up there in front of the lectern, visibly looking sorted and calm. With a proud look from her dark eyes she looked at the students and a friendly smile played around the full lips of her beautiful mouth. While probably most students waited expectantly for her to finally speak to them and listen attentively, Lucius could not take his thoughts together and once again drifted into his fantasies.

He thought of this morning and as so often Lucius woke up early with a huge problem that was obviously quite visible. Not only that he once again had a very erotic, wet dream and the blanket and sheet had wet spots, but also that his cock was already very lively and needed attention. It stood upright excited in the air and formed a very respectable tent under the blanket. Lucius opened his eyes sleepy, blinked several times with the eyelids, grinned quite cheekily as he let his gaze wander on it and groped for his wand which lay right beside him on the bedside table. He waved it and the poster that had just been hanging over him on the bed gently landed on the blanket, or rather on his erection. Lucius sighed contentedly as he saw his dream woman with her face lying on the spot where his cock with the tip hit the fabric of the blanket. That's how he liked it best. When he could have his sexy beauty very close to him and especially in this excellent position. He carefully touched the poster just to avoid creasing it and put it to his bed on the left side. His gaze was on her pretty face and he turned slightly to the side, leaning on his left forearm and stretching out his right hand. Lightly he drove his index finger over her beautiful face. "Good morning, darling. I hope you slept well," he whispered in a soft, rough voice and looking at her enchanting smile. As always, she greeted him with it. "How nice it would be to have you always in my bed. To wake up next to you every morning and before we start the day, to enjoy a nice, slow fuck together. That my dear, is definitely the best pick-me-up ever." Lucius noticed his cock twitching and pressing against the blanket. "Oh fuck, Kristina! If you only knew, how horny you make me." He pulled the blanket off his body, threw it on the floor and lay completely naked in bed. Lucius didn't even bother to put on pyjamas before going to bed. Too much he loved to feel the soft fabric of the bed linen on his naked skin. The feeling when it rubbed over his skin and in particularly sensitive places from his body, he found exceedingly exciting. "Sorry, darling! But I am so damn hard..." He leaned back on the pillow, made himself comfortable and touched his cock with his right hand. At first he stroked very slowly, rubbing over the hard, stiff, dripping, large piece of meat. But only a short time later his hands formed into fists and he moved his hips, pushed his cock hard into his fists, became more and more wild and energetic in his movements. At first he looked at the poster, imagining it was her beautiful, wet pussy he was fucking. He was sweating and his cheeks were glowing, visibly blushing. The long platinum blond hair on his head was wildly mixed and he had opened his mouth slightly, wheezed and groaned. His eyes were only half open and his right hand rubbed faster and faster. He rubbed the shiny, dripping, bulbous tip of the penis, spreading more of the running precum out of the piss slit over his hard, huge, pulsating cock. This was as hard as steel, had now reached a considerable length of 9 inch and the shaft was veiny. "Fuck, yessss," Lucius moaned loudly and felt the heat coming up in his body. He looked again at the poster, let the gaze wander over her beautiful body and his breath accelerated. "You are such a hot, horny slut! Your beautiful, sexy body makes me so fucking hard. Fuck! My cock is so damn hard." He turned his head back, pressed it into the pillow, closed his eyes and rubbed his cock in a furious speed. Lucius bit his lower lip, stretched his head far back and his whole body tightened. The muscles in his lower abdomen were constantly working and he clawed his left hand firmly into the bed sheet. He wanked faster and faster. His breath became more and more irregular and the moaning and wheezing coming out of his mouth became louder and louder. "Fuck, yesss...that's so damn good...I wish I could finally fuck you, fuck your hot pussy. Oh fuck, Kristina! You make me so horny. I must cum! I can't hold it any longer. Yessss...I have to cum! I need to cum! You let my cock cum! You make me cum! Ohhhhh...I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ahhhh...Kristina..." With a deep, throaty loud outcry and groan he reached the climax. In a massive, cumshot, he cummed, distributing his precious seed in countless long, thick, white spurts on his upper body and belly. Lucius continued to rub his still twitching and splashing cock. He could't stop. He didn't want to stop anymore, not as long as he had taken the very last of the rest out of his balls and milked himself dry. His right hand rubbed and wanked further, until he came one last time and cummed again strongly. He moaned loudly again and again, called her name and breathed heavily. Only very slowly Lucius reduced the speed of his hand, moaned contentedly and relievedly when he noticed how the feeling of relief and satisfaction overcame him, enjoyed the emerging relaxation and felt visibly liberated. He sighed with relief, struggled for air and turned his head to the left and opened his eyes. His breath was still fast and irregular and he licked with the tongue over his lips. His clear blue eyes shone, showed a special shine and his gaze fell on Kristina's beautiful face. Her seductive smile made him sigh and he turned to his side, put his left arm around the poster on the pillow and looked at her with a dreamy look. "I hope you enjoyed my little show? Now we can both start the day relaxed." Lucius reached for his wand with his right hand, removed all traces of the playful activity on his body and covered his bare legs with the blanket. He put the wand next to the poster, grabbed the pillow and snuggled in. "But before that, we'll make ourselves comfortable here. There is nothing like cuddling together in the morning. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He pulled a little on the blanket, made sure that only his naked ass was covered and the rest of his heated, sweaty body got enough cooling. While his left arm rested under the pillow, he carefully put his other hand on the poster and on her naked breasts. Once again he looked into her face before closing his eyes and drifting into a soothing, pleasant half-sleep with a contented smile on his face. "Let's cuddle a little more, Kristina," he mumbled softly, breathed relaxedly and fell asleep again shortly afterwards.

Kristina Edwards was the wet dream of his countless sleepless nights. The woman who always greeted him with a seductive smile when he woke up in bed in the morning and accompanied him to bed in the evening with the same smile. She was always there for him, with her graceful beauty and her dreamlike, inviting curves. Kristina always showed herself from her very best side and let him forget so many worries and problems. She was also allowed to lie next to him in bed and he had not only once felt the great need and the secret desire to be very close to her. Sometimes he just sat there, had the poster of her in his hands and looked with a dreamy look at her unique, beautiful and flawless body. Lucius drowned at the sight and forgot everything around him for a short moment. In those short, rare moments, nothing seemed more important to him than to have that one special moment with her. Especially when he was too agitated to sleep at night and just couldn't rest, it was in those moments that he had longed for her physical presence. For her body. For her warmth. For her closeness. For her hands, which slowly wandered over his body, caressing him and giving him goose bumps. For her beautiful, large, firm and well-formed round breasts. Which he wanted to touch only too gladly. He wanted to gently massage and knead them. With his thumbs he slowly rubbed the hard, stiff buds, turned them between his thumb and forefinger, before he pinched into them and kept teasing them to make them really hard and make them look like two big, red, juicy cherries ready to be picked. He then did that with his mouth and sucked gently and lovingly with his lips. At a very, very slow pace he pampered these beautiful stiff buds, sucking tenderly and slowly before typing very briefly with the tip of his tongue. Only very briefly the tip of his tongue grazed the nipples, typed slightly against them, only around them afterwards tightly enclosed with his lips and sucked them pleasurably. He would be willing to do anything, just to kiss this wonderful spot once and lick his tongue slowly and devotedly over the stiff nipples. Then he couldn't stop teasing those hard red buds. Oh and what did he want to kiss these wonderful specimens of tits. Burying his face between them and feeling their warmth, their heat emanating from this enticing curve on his skin. Lucius just want to smell it before he would finally taste it. He wanted to enjoy how she smelled, how she tasted, to have her unique scent in his nose. The taste of her on his tongue. To feel this tingling, which grew stronger and stronger as he tasted her delicious juices and exploded all the nerves in his body. If he would lick her beautiful pink pussy, which was so uniquely beautiful and couldn't get enough of this gorgeous, enchanting sight. How she would feel, under his fingers, if he let them wander slowly over her labia. It had to be so incredibly soft and tender. Those pretty, pink lips. The one direct invitation for him was to finally touch them and how beautiful the inside of her pretty cunt had to be, when he slowly pulled the outer labia apart with his skilful fingers. This spread carefully and cautiously and then at the sight that offered itself to him probably took his breath away. Most likely he would hold his breath or deliberately breathe faster, just to smell the bewitching scent of her hot pussy. What would he absorb this smell and probably want nothing more in his life to smell than the unique scent of her arousal. But not only did he want to caress her beautiful soft lips gently, he also wanted to pamper her pretty pearl of lust. Stroke it with his thumb in slow, circling movements and stimulate this small, soft bud until it was hard and longed for more than just his finger. Kristina would need more, so much more and he would fulfill this unbridled desire for it. His mouth would be there immediately and his lips. What would he want to kiss about those wonderful labia. Nonstop he would kiss them. Kiss it again and again. Before he sucked with his lips first gently and then more and more demandingly at the hard, swollen pearl, her clit. Without a break he would suck, before turning with the tip of his tongue around the hard bud. At first he sucked slowly, at a nerve-racking pace, and then only a little later and as if only by chance, with the tip of his tongue he grazed her pleasure centre. It would only be a brief wafer-thin touch. So light as a feather and hardly noticeable. But it would be enough for her to groan loudly and ask for more. But he could't give it to her immediately. Not yet. Because much too much he wanted to keep teasing her until she couldn't stand it any longer and really begged him to do it, even begged him to finally give it to her properly. He should finally bring her to climax with his mouth and tongue. And how fucking good Lucius would lick her. Kristina would come again and again moaning and screaming in his mouth, claw her hands firmly into his neck and hair, hold his head tightly between her thighs, literally clinging to him and never letting go. She pushed her hips powerfully upwards and pressed her wet pussy into his face. Lucius wanted to pamper her for a very long time, to stimulate her incredibly fantastically well, until she was trembling under him and he was now finally ready to take the next step together with her. Now the act of unification should happen and probably he would be so terribly excited shortly before, that he needed everything in self-control just not to come early. Because what awaited him as soon as he penetrated her wet pussy with his reddened, dripping tip could not be compared with anything that had ever existed in the world. Lucius wanted to take it slow and not penetrate her with a single, deep thrust. But to glide slowly into her, just to feel the intoxicating feeling of burning passion. He wanted to feel her offering herself so openly to him and feel her incredible heat surrounding her. Feel her tightness and how the inner walls of her pussy closed tightly around his hard cock. Lucius wanted to enjoy and feel, when he fucked her and stimulated her with slow, short thrusts. In the beginning he didn't want to give her the whole length of his cock, but just a first taste of what was to come afterwards and with every single thrust, he would give her more of his impressive cock. Bit by bit he wanted to get deeper into her and give her more and more. When he was sunk to his balls deep inside her and filled her pussy perfectly with his cock, he would enjoy and pause for this intense moment. He would stop moving, stop the movements of his hips and look deep into her eyes. Lucius wanted to see the expression of glowing passion and burning desire in her gaze. He bent his head down to kiss her and pressed his lips passionately yet tenderly on hers. It was not a kiss that was wild and uninhibited, but gentle, loving, devoted. A single kiss that seemed to say more than 1000 words could ever describe. A physical, intimate gesture that was marked by true affection. During this kiss, he slowly began to move again, pushing his hips against hers in a steady rhythm. Slowly he pulled his cock out of her pussy again, only to push it back in slowly afterwards and moved with slow and deep thrusts evenly in her pussy. Lucius steadily increased the pace and she wrapped her long, beautiful legs around his hips and let her hands wander over his back. She pinched him in his crisp ass, massaged the firm, tight buttocks and didn't get enough of it. Kristina's hands moved up again, up to his broad shoulders, and there her fingers clawed into the heated, sweaty skin. Her hands would be on the move without a break, scratching across his back with her long fingernails, clawing into his neck and saying his name. At first only whispering, then louder and louder until she could only bring it over her lips screaming. He would hold her very tightly in his strong arms all the time and press her close to him. Lucius wrapped his arms around her trembling body, pressed her very close to him and her big breasts were squeezed against his upper body and her stiff buds rubbed against his hot, sweaty skin. The two bodies were so close and just wanted to be closer. They were so close to each other and intertwined that it looked as if it had been just one. Loud, strained wheezing echoed through the room, alternating with loud, intense moaning. The bed creaked and squeaked loudly, making indecent, clear noises as it began to wiggle under the strong movements. The headboard of the bed crashed against the wall in an ever faster rhythmic beat. The naked, sweaty skin collided, rubbed against each other, and the squeaking, smacking noises that were created when Lucius hammered his cock into her pussy soon drowned out the loud, energetic and unrestrained moaning of the two. The loud clapping of his balls against her ass was clearly audible, as well as the loud sloshing sound of her dripping wet pussy when he moved his cock inside her. The heat that became stronger and let the lovers burn out in it. As if out of their senses, they fucked like rabbits. Fucked so hard, as if there was no tomorrow. Lucius was pounding in a breathtaking speed her pussy and he pushed her into the mattress with full force and destroyed her pussy. At an incredible pace he brought them both to the brink of madness and to the all redeeming climax. Kristina's moaning was no more moaning and it was only screams that left her mouth. She became louder and yet her screaming had not been an exclamation of pain, but of pure lust. A sign of her unbridled desire and burning passion. She was an insatiable, horny slut and could't get enough of the thick, hard, long cock of Lucius, which again and again hit this stimulating point in the depths of her pussy. This special point and where the tip of his cock pushed against it and she saw the proverbial stars dancing in front of her eyes. But as breathtaking and incredibly beautiful as it was, Lucius couldn't keep up this extremely fast pace for long and he would come inside her tight, wet, hot pussy. He would cum in this beautiful pussy really hard and fill her hot hole really well with his precious seed. His cock would cum in her like never before in his life and he would let her pussy milk him dry and empty. Lucius enjoyed it and moaned loudly as he noticed how the inner walls of her pussy massaged his cock strong and powerful. The inner walls sucked so tightly around his cock and he felt that she would never give him back. He moaned again loudly her name, put his head back, closed his eyes and almost screamed as he felt the violent contractions of her pussy. She came one last time and this time so violently, that it took his breath away. He breathed excitedly and irregularly, gasping for air in the truest sense of the word. But Kristina barely gave him a chance as she grabbed his neck and dragged him towards her. She pressed his head firmly to her neck, moaned his name loudly again and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. Lucius surrendered to her completely, closed his eyes and buried his face between her neck and shoulder. He heard her breathing his name again softly before everything around him turned black...

That voice! Her voice! How she whispered, whimpered and moaned. How his name came over her lips. _Lucius! Lucius!_ She said it again and again. _Fuck me!_ It was a request. _Let me come!_ It was a plea. _Lucius!_ It echoed in his head.

"Lucius!"

He was so absorbed and lost in his erotic daydream that he didn't even notice how Narcissa spoke to him. Also he hadn't noticed her right hand gently resting on his left forearm and pressing it lightly. He stared hypnotized to the woman at the lectern. "Lucius!" Narcissa said it again and he winked with the eyelids, turned his head and looked at her with a visibly surprised expression on his face. She, however, replied with a blaming look from her blue eyes and apparently she also seemed a little angry. He touched her hand, took it from his arm and held it firmly in his big hands. His thumb stroked gently the back of her hand and he gave her a seductive smile. "It seems to me, that I was absent for a moment." Lucius replied and simply did what he always did best and, as always, skilfully concealed his true emotions. He was a master at hiding his true self and concealing his true feelings perfectly and played this role all too well. No one should ever be able to look behind this imposed mask. "I had that impression, too," Narcissa replied and smiled shyly. "But I had hoped so much that you would continue with your hand." She jinxed seductively with her long eyelashes and looked at him more than just begging. Lucius immediately jumped at her behaviour and leaned with his upper body against her very close. He bent his head forward and was so close with his face to her ear that his mouth slightly touched it. "Don't worry, my pretty Narcissa! I will continue with you. Only you will feel afterwards far more than only my hand at your pussy." Lucius breathed the words into her ear, kissed gently on her cheek and then let go of her. With a rather arrogant grin he leaned back a little and winked at her with his left eye. Narcissa had no choice but to nod her head timidly and bite her lower lip. Lucius was satisfied with himself and how he had solved this situation here. But it was also simply too easy for him. Now he wanted and could finally dedicate himself to this Kristina Edwards again. But that he still held Narcissa's hand and the pretty blonde looked at him totally in love was only secondary for him. His entire attention lay now on the pretty dark-haired woman, who had drawn the attention of all present on herself and now began with her speech.


	3. Private Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young woman gave her speech in the Great Hall and Lucius was so incredibly horny by the presence of her that he needed nothing more than a really good fuck. He needed relief very badly and above all a hot, tight, wet pussy. Unfortunately, however, there were always people who ruined this and didn't want to grant him his private pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes on and we'll see what Lucius thinks when he finds out the true reason why this pretty young lady is at Hogwarts. I wonder if he'll be satisfied with that 🤔?  
Somehow you can feel sorry for him too. This poor young Lucius! So proud, cunning, charming and always horny as fuck!  
And who would like to help him not only too gladly with the accomplishment of his large permanent problem?  
Have fun reading 😊😉.

"Good evening dear students. Good evening to the very esteemed teachers." 

Her voice was raised, but not loud and provided with a strong, clear expression and it seemed as if she had already spoken such a speech and was quite self-confident. Her big brown eyes looked down on the students with a remarkable sparkle and followed their reactions with great interest. Immediately all conversations in the Great Hall ceased. No murmurs, marbles or the like could be heard anymore. There was absolute silence and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. All heads were now turned and awaited visibly eagerly for the further course of her speech.

"Before I introduce myself, my special thanks go to Professor Albus Dumbledore, who gave me the opportunity to return to this place. Hogwarts is one of the best schools ever when it comes to teaching you the art of magic and wizardry. I didn't have to think too long to accept this invitation either. My name is Kristina Edwards and I work as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. It has been almost 10 years since I was taught here at Hogwarts, and although much has changed during this time, some things will never change. As you all know, the final exams, the N.E.W.T.s are about to take place and all the students who are in their final year will try to pass them with outstanding performances in order to be able to fulfil the career aspiration. Surely most of you have the desire to work as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. But I will already be able to tell you that not all of you will achieve this goal. This year, the demands on the candidates are particularly high, which has justified the Ministry and prompted it to make me available to you as a mentor. If I may then also give you the well-intentioned advice. Accept this offer and you will not regret having worked with me. I won't make any difference between your houses and I don't care which family you come from. But I think you should all get an equal, fair chance and finally pay off the effort you've put in over the years and you can reward yourself with a grandiose success in which you'll pass all your exams brilliantly. Surely many of you will be wondering what this is all about. I can only tell you one thing. If I had had this unique opportunity at that time and had been offered something like this, I would not have thought long about it and maybe then some things would have been easier for me. Like all of you I was a student at this school and like you I was always curious and inquisitive to learn all these wonderful things about magic. The years I spent in Hogwarts were a very good time and sometimes I miss this carefree feeling of just being a student again. To approach things completely unbiased, to enjoy life and youth. To have the possibilities and options to freely decide what will become of you. Use it. Decide for yourself now what you and your future will become. But before you worry about these things, we should use the moment to dedicate ourselves to the delicious meal that will get us in the mood for a nice evening. Afterwards I will be very happy to answer all your questions. Don't be afraid to approach me directly and I look forward to meeting you all personally. I, Kristina Edwards, would like to thank you all very much for your attention and wish us all a wonderful and magical evening." 

Kristina had hardly finished her speech and stepped back one step from the lectern, a huge rejoicing broke out among the students. With thunderous applause they celebrated the young woman, who still looked proudly from her dark eyes into the crowd and smiled contentedly. It was really incredible, just fabulous how this beautiful woman managed to win the crowd over. Something unique and special surrounded her. She had a special magical aura that made it easy to attract everything around her. Once captivated by her, it would be very difficult, almost impossible, to ever get away from her again.

Lucius could confirm this all too well and was probably not the only young man who would dream of her that night. But what did this woman have that others didn't? It was the question that Lucius asked himself again and again and since she was now here, he would pursue this matter in order to finally find an answer. But he was also occupied with other things about this beautiful woman. How could it be possible that such a wonderful and sexy minx worked for the ministry? He had often been in the Ministry of Magic with his father, but unfortunately he had never seen her there before. But he would have loved to meet her there during his visits. Probably he would have had the chance to get between her thighs and stick his fingers into her panties much sooner. Or best of all, put his cock at her disposal so that she could play a little with it. He imagined himself sitting in the office of the Minister of Magic and she was kneeling right in front of him, completely naked and presenting her wonderful tits. His cock in her mouth and she gave him a fantastic blow job, licked passionately over the impressive length. Her tempting mouth and her delicious lips sucked vigorously and wildly at the dripping tip. Then he would fuck her greedy mouth. Stuck his long, thick cock so far and deep down into her throat that she would have to choke. Just the sight of her looking at him from her big brown eyes filled with tears, swallowing more and more of his cock until she barely got enough air he would had cummed quickly and powerfully in her mouth. By Merlin's balls! The mere fact that he only imagined this almost made him come in his trousers. 

His gaze wandered over to her and as these nice, erotic things went through his head, he had to swallow hard and noticed how his cock pressed intrusively against the fabric of his pants. Shit! He was so fucking hard and needed relief as soon as possible. Lucius needed a tight, hot pussy and a fast, good shag. If Kristina would let him do it already? Or if not, if she could at least blow him? The way he had just imagined it? But whether she could swallow everything from his cock and the complete length at all? He wondered if she even had a gag reflex? Or could she swallow infinitely? But that wasn't the only thing he thought about and dealt with. Much more he was interested in the fact that she was a kind of mentor and should help the students to pass the exams. If she was really an Auror and worked for the Ministry of Magic, how did she get on the cover of a porn magazine? And how would the people from the ministry react if they learned how seductive and naked Kristina presented herself to the world? How sly, wild and uninhibited the pretty woman really was? Something seemed to be wrong and the whole context didn't fit at all. Lucius was more than ever unbelievably confused and reviewed her just spoken words in his head. He heard her voice very clearly. This fine, soft, pleasant voice and wondered what it might sound like when she was in the bedroom, in his bed and she seductively breathed his name. He wonder if she'd be as open and talkative as she was in her speech. Would she talk during sex and tell him all the things she liked? Would she loudly moaning and screaming his name? That would be music for his ears and Lucius loved to have girls and women in his bed who were very vocal. Surely Kristina would be a very impetuous, wild slut and rolled loudly moaning through the sheets. Lucius had to grin inwardly when he thought of finally having her in his bed. After all, Kristina had just said herself that she wanted to get to know the students and was already looking forward to it. Oh and Lucius was already looking forward to this moment. Only that he didn't necessarily think about boring, witty conversations and rather about the fact how far he could get with her and which hole he would prefer the most and how deep he could put his cock in there.

In the meantime, Kristina had sat down with the teachers and have an obviously interesting conversation. She laughed frolicsomely and drove with the hand through her long, dark hair. How did it feel when Lucius drove his hand through the long strands, felt them between his fingers and turned little curls? When she sat on his lap, naked and aroused, the long, full hair falling loosely over her shoulders and tickling his naked upper body. How would it feel if she rode his cock? Lucius winked excitedly with the eyelids and could not turn his gaze away from her. His arousal was so strong that he could do nothing but stare at her with a lecherous look from his blue eyes.

While the students and teachers ate, chatted and had fun, Lucius seemed quite calm and poked around in the food with his fork. What was on the plate right in front of him was very appetizing and under normal circumstances he would have loved to have a bite of it and eaten it with pleasure. But not today. Today he had no appetite. At least not to what was on his plate. Much more he had an indescribable hunger for something very special. A hunger that could only be satisfied in a certain way. Lucius wanted to eat a delicate pussy out and tasted with his mouth and tongue from the sweet, exquisite juices. He wanted to try some. Taste it, drink it and enjoy the delicious flavor. His eyes stared spellbound at what his hand was doing with the fork in the food. Again and again he pushed a carrot between two potatoes that were drowned in a lot of sauce. He had a strange sparkle in his eyes and a bold grin around his mouth. He sighed softly, raised his head briefly, looked at Kristina again and lowered his fork.

Without saying another word, Lucius stood up and quietly left the Great Hall, with elegant steps he went to the Slytherin Common Room. But even though his appearance seemed calm and serene, a merciless storm raged inside him. A tornado of emotions and barely had he entered the Common Room, he pulled the Slytherin robe off his body, closely followed by his sweater and hurriedly ran into his room. Fortunately he lived in this room alone. Therefore that he was in his last year and was Head Boy of Slytherin and a school Prefect, he had the unrestricted privilege to claim all this for himself and to use it in a very special way. Lucius slammed the door behind him, leaned against it, closed his eyes and tried to come to his senses. He breathed deeply, tried everything to become clear again. But it didn't help and as soon as he had closed his eyes, Lucius clearly saw Kristina's face in front of him again, as she lovingly smiled and sparkled with her big brown eyes. Quickly he opened his eyes, looked down and bit his lower lip excitedly. His gaze lay on the huge bulge of his trousers. Fuck, damn it! He was so fucking hard and desperately needed relief. He also pulled the rest of his clothes from his body and now stood completely naked in the room, staring with glassy, lustful eyes at his huge, stiff cock, which was threateningly sticking up. His cock was so incredibly hard that it looked like steel and the large vein in the shaft was clearly visible. The tip was reddened, shiny and of the piss slit ran and dripped it out like from a broken faucet. The thick, massive balls were completely filled and looked like if they were gonna burst at any moment. Lucius wanted to put his hand on himself and jerk off when there was a knock at the door. As he was, he turned around and pulled the door open. It was Narcissa and as soon as he saw her, Lucius grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his room. She wanted to say something to him as he pressed his mouth tightly and demandingly on hers. Passionately he kissed her and his hands wandering over her body and tore her clothes off.

Quiet moaning penetrated the room, alternating with an occasional squeak of a bedspring. Lucius lay once again over Narcissa, between her thighs, and while he tried to change the position to bring a little variety into the whole thing, she kept preventing him from doing so. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, grabbed his ass with her hands and clawed her fingers into his crisp buttocks. Apparently, she liked this kind of position, the missionary position, best and could look him in the eye unhindered and touch all over his body without restriction. "Come on, Cissa," he whispered and moaned at her neck. Lucius grabbed her thigh firmly with his right hand, took the leg from his hip and placed it on the mattress. He did the same with her other leg. With her thighs spread wide, she was now lying under him and he immediately changed his position above her. He could now penetrate deeper into her and put his cock much deeper into her pussy. Lucius supported himself on his hands, which he had pressed into the mattress next to her waist and now moved his hips back and forth jerkily. "Fuck! Yesss..." The instantaneous change of angle made him sigh contentedly. He lowered his head and his gaze fell on her face, which was visibly reddened and sweaty with all the excitement. "That's so fucking good! Fuck," he breathed and increased the speed of his hips. Shortly he looked down at himself, looked at the big bump that his big cock in her abdomen caused with every thrust and twisted his eyes full of relish. Lucius could no longer hold on to himself, needed damn finally the urgent salvation and for far too long he had been at the edge of the bearable. He bent down to Narcissa, kissed her with passion and wrapped his arms tightly around her upper body. Lucius pressed her very tightly and firmly to himself, felt her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her fingers clawing into his sweaty skin. He pressed his head against her neck, sucked with his mouth vigorously at the sensitive spot where the pulse was, closed his eyes and buried his face between her neck and shoulder. He moved his hips faster and faster, hammered her tight, wet pussy with his cock and just enjoyed the indescribable feeling.

But while he gave himself and Narcissa a very lustful moment and they were both devoted to each other, especially enjoying the deep, quick thrusts from his cock in her pussy and groaning loudly, touched by pleasure, as he passionately fucked her, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lucius reacted very displeased and just wanted to go on with what he was doing and certainly didn't want to interrupt or even end it. But the knocking on the door became louder and also the voice of the person standing in front of it he knew all too well. It was Professor Albus Dumbledore! Everything in Lucius cramped when he heard that voice. The voice of the old, annoying, damned Dumbledore! And as much as he had the desire to keep fucking Narcissa, he couldn't and quickly withdrew from her and almost rushed out of bed. As he was, completely naked, he ran to the door and pulled it open with a single, quick movement of his hand. Lucius grinned arrogantly at the headmaster, standing extra provocatively between the open door and the door frame. He gave him a condescending look and pulled the left eyebrow up a bit. But Albus remained completely unimpressed by the arrogant young man's behaviour. "I beg your pardon very much, Lucius, if I have once again disturbed you in your extraordinary private pleasures. But if your time permits, I would have liked to have spoken to you in my office." Lucius had already opened his mouth for an answer when he heard a rustling behind him. There was no doubt that Narcissa would get dressed again and leave his room immediately. He leaned against the open door and wanted to prevent Dumbledore from having his curious eyes wander through the room. "How urgent is this matter you want to talk to me about?" Lucius still sounded a little breathless and small drops of sweat ran across his hairless, muscular chest. The light, long hair was completely tousled and his cheeks were visibly blushed. "This matter is very urgent and needs no further delay." Dumbledore was completely serious and got closer to Lucius. Apparently the headmaster also had the idea to push past him to get into his room. But it was Narcissa who stopped this intentions and now stood next to Lucius. With her big blue eyes she looked innocently back and forth between the two men, pressed a short, fleeting kiss on Lucius' cheek and said goodbye. "I will see you later," she whispered and slowly pushed past him. "Professor Dumbledore," she greeted politely and left the scene with quick, hasty steps. Lucius really couldn't believe what was happening. So she actually left him standing like that. Him, the pure-blooded Lucius Malfoy, who was extremely aroused and his big, rock-hard, dripping cock moved up threateningly and looked like a dangerous weapon. Narcissa just let him stand like that and made him look like the a fool. She couldn't do that and what the hell drove her to it? What was that stupid bitch thinking? Didn't she notice how horny he was and how necessary he needed a nice, hot fuck? Damn it and he was still so fucking hard. So terribly hard that it already caused him pain. By Merlin's thick balls! Lucius wanted to shag with her and he fucking wanted to finally cum. So actually he wanted to fuck someone else but because this was currently not possible he needed a way out to get rid of his immense arousal and burning desire. Shit! It was just supposed to be a quickie so that he could finally cum and before his thick balls probably still exploded. Confused he looked after her, winked his eyelids and then pulled his eyebrows together furiously. Now he was really pissed off, angry that this shitty, old, stupid guy from school principal had disturbed him on a nice fuck. And it was really a very pleasant fuck until then and he imagined how it would have ended if Mr. Principal hadn't blundered in between. But anyway, now the old man stood right in front of Lucius and looked at him with an amused look from bright eyes. "Until then, Lucius." As fast as the old bastard had appeared here, as fast he had disappeared again.

With a loud bang Lucius slammed the door shut, this time closing it with a Colloportus and a Muffliato. He should have done that much sooner and could only get upset about his own stupidity. Lucius entered the bathroom next door and took a shower. Actually, he was supposed to take a cold shower, preferably a long ice-cold shower, so that he could cool off his heated body and also his head. But instead of doing this to come to rest and contemplation, he chose the variant of a short, quick shower and in combination with the hot water on his heated skin and his big skillful hands, who knew exactly what they were doing, it was clearly the better form of relaxation for him. He jerked off. Fast and hard he wanked his cock, moaning loudly as he noticed how the relief came closer and closer. Like in a huge wave it seized him and let him reach its climax with a powerful outcry from his throat. His wanking session ended in a massive cumshot and he cummed in endless long, thick, powerful squirts against the shower wall.


	4. A tempting offer and its consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius reached Dumbledore's office. But to his surprise, he was not alone there and another person was already waiting. He had no idea what was coming, and it hit him all the more unprepared when an improbable, tempting offer was made to him. But what kind of arrogant Pureblood would Lucius be if he would so blindly accept it? He never did anything without ulterior motives, and what would he gain if he got involved with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes on with our young, handsome Lucius and also with the question, what is it with this Kristina Edwards. I know it's still a bit confusing, but the facts will soon clear up. As you may have noticed, I have deliberately chosen to include James Potter, Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy are all in their final year and are about to take their final exams. I find this idea very interesting and we will see how it will develop between all of them. Maybe I should apologize for the fact that both Potter and Dumbledore aren't doing well in my story. I'm honest, I don't really like these two characters and I'll write it openly. These characters will often be put in a very bad light by me and probably not all of you will like that.  
Have fun reading 😁!

Lucius hurried along the corridor to Dumbledore's office that he had reached within a short time and now spoke the password to get entry. But still on his way there, all the different thoughts went through his head and he had no idea why Dumbledore wanted to talk to him. He entered the spiral staircase that carried him up to Dumbledore's office and was already standing in front of the open door. He stepped through, entered the office and his initial bad mood was to worsen when he saw that this scum of James Potter was also there and had made himself comfortable in a large leather armchair that stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. With his head proudly raised, an arrogant grin on his face and sure footsteps, he stepped closer and paused to keep the necessary distance between him and Potter. He was at the height of the second chair. But he didn't sit down, leaned against the backrest with his right arm bent and looked with a cool expression on the face from icy eyes towards Potter. 

"If I'd known you were here too, Mr. James Potter, I'd have put on something pretty just for you." Lucius provoked him openly, turned his mouth to a despising grin and pulled his eyebrows up in amusement. He obviously had his fun.

"I thought you weren't going to show up at all. You seemed so busy earlier with that pretty Black. I'm very surprised that you're standing here. Probably Narcissa didn't want to fuck you and apparently she still proves a little taste. But anyway, I do enjoy your presence, Malfoy and you know how much I like pretty girls. Especially those who have long blonde hair and wear the colors of Slytherin." James did not omit the fine, small taunts opposite Lucius and had obviously joy in provoking Malfoy further up to the extreme. The young Gryffindor clearly saw the hatred and anger in Lucius' sparkling blue eyes. The words did not fail in their effect and the short allusion was enough for Lucius to develop an undreamt-of anger in him, which he had only with difficulty under control. He needed everything in self-control, only not to rush towards Potter immediately and bewitch him with a spell.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Potter. Before I..." Lucius was ever interrupted in his set and it was Dumbledore himself who now appeared behind the two young men. His words got stuck in his throat and he had to swallow all the anger. He bit his teeth together hard and pulled up his eyebrows angrily. Even though the conversation was over, the last word had not yet been spoken and Lucius could hardly wait to tell this Potter the open dislike, the pure hatred he felt towards him.

"Ah, I see you both managed to get to me in time." The headmaster said and interrupted the rude conversation, walked past them and while Lucius rolled his eyes just annoyed, James grinned all over his face. How Lucius would have loved to beat that stupid grin out of his face and felt more than provoked by this gesture.

"It goes without saying that if you wish, Professor Dumbledore, to see us, we will of course comply with this request. Right, Malfoy?" James talked pretty smart about it and looked over at Lucius.

"I don't know if you mean here, Potter, but I personally found it a little inappropriate to interrupt my learning activities." Lucius just gave James a greasy, arrogant grin and was still leaning casually against the armchair back and had his left hand in his trouser pocket. He turned easily in the direction of Dumbledore.

"You will still have enough time later to learn after our conversation." Albus replied in his usual calm manner and stepped around his desk, turned his back to the two students and dedicated himself to his pet. It was a Phoenix called Fawkes. Lovingly and gently, he stroked the animal's plumage.

It was completely quiet in the office and slowly but surely it was with Lucius patience at the end. He didn't want to stand next to James Potter in this shitty office and watch the headmaster caress his pet. "With all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, didn't you want to tell us something important?" Lucius remained extremely polite despite all the inner anxiety and tension and did exactly what his father had taught him soon enough. He heard very clearly the words of his father. This distinctive, unmistakable voice and the harsh tone, the icy expression in his words: _Never let anyone else see your true face and emotions. Hide it and never let the person opposite know what you really think and feel. Let them always believe that you mean it sincerely and honestly. Be a charming, courteous, arrogant bastard and you'll get everything from them sooner or later. _Growing up with this fact and being raised like this, it gave Lucius the chance to build an invisible wall around him and always have a cold, repellent, emotionless expression on his face. It was the perfect mask. Never would his opposite ever know what young Malfoy really thought or felt.

"Patience is a true virtue, Lucius, and I only ask for a brief moment of your patience. But unfortunately we are not yet complete." Said Dumbledore and fed Fawkes an oat cookie. This so-called patience was now stretched to the limit, and Lucius' nerves were just before the ordeal when the next event hit him completely unprepared out of the blue, causing him to drop his cold, repellent mask for a fraction of a second and made him open and accessible to others.

"I apologize very much, Professor Dumbledore, but I've been delayed."

At the same time Lucius and James turned to the person who had just entered the room in a hurry and both looked with astonished expression on their face at the young woman, who was no less than Kristina Edwards and while both stared like that, Lucius could hardly hide his excitement, which was still so unimaginably negative and now within seconds was almost exuberant with joy. Lucius even let himself be carried away to a seductive smile and his eyes wandered up and down over the body of the young woman. Maybe it wasn't so wrong to stand here in Dumbledore's office and to enjoy the presence of this hot, sexy minx. Wait and see what the headmaster would say to him and Potter.

In the meantime Kristina walked through the office and as she past the young men, Lucius changed his casual posture and crossed his hands behind his back. He also proudly raised his head and now showed himself at his best. After all, Kristina should hold only the best of him and immediately know who she was dealing with and only have the very best impression of the young Pureblood. Lucius kept looking at her big bust and while staring at it he wondered what kind of underwear she was wearing and what it looked like. She must have wore a gorgeous black lace variant that snuggled perfectly around those big, wonderful tits. How he would love to rip the blouse off her body just to see if he was right with his guess.

"Kristina," said Dumbledore, interrupting Lucius from continuing to lose himself in his erotic thoughts. "Then we would be complete now."

She came closer, stood now exactly in front of Albus and just looked enchanting. How she smiled at him friendly and how her eyes beamed. Lucius just wished nothing more than that she would look at him the same way she did at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! This is Kristina Edwards! It gives me great pleasure to introduce both of you to the young lady in person." Dumbledore spoke and looked with a very friendly expression on his face first at the two young men, before turning his gaze to Kristina, touching her slightly on her left forearm and gently laying his right hand on it.

James immediately got up from the armchair and stretched out his right hand to her. This damn bastard and why did he always have to push so hard into the foreground? That idiot must have really fucking needed it. Lucius would have loved to show this guy where his actual place was. But as much as he hated this motherfucker, so much he suddenly felt this unruly feeling of anger as Kristina approached James friendly and shook his hand. 

"James Potter, seventh year student, Gryffindor Head Boy," Dumbledore introduced him.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter." Kristina was extremely friendly and open-minded towards the young man and greeted him politely. It really disgusted Lucius how nice and polite she was to that piece of scum. If only she knew, he thought and the look on his face darkened, became cold and repellent. His features froze and seemed completely motionless. Let's see if she's just as nice and friendly to him when he had his mask of arrogance and dominance on his face, Lucius thought to himself. He didn't move a bit as she approached him. She also stretched her hand towards him in a friendly manner, but Lucius skilfully overlooked this gesture and stretched his head just a little higher. He held his head slightly slanting, pushed his chin provocatively a bit forward and looked down at her with an arrogant look. A self-confident grin played around the corners of his mouth and he looked at her with an icy look from his blue eyes. He paid close attention to her reaction and was visibly pleased when he could see a change in her facial features. The look in her brown eyes darkened and he saw a suspicious sparkle in it. Her beautiful red lips were slightly open and she licked with the tongue tantalizingly over her upper lip. Lucius deepened his gaze with hers, looked deeply into her eyes and pulled the left eyebrow up in amusement as he noticed her cheeks blush with embarrassment. Apparently this beautiful woman was not so clarified and grasped as it seemed at first and Lucius liked this behaviour from her very much. He will wait and see, how her reaction would turn out if he would continue to play the role of the arrogant Pureblood and how it then appears to him. It was a wonderful challenge that he gladly accepted.

"Lucius Malfoy, seventh year student, Slytherin Head Boy and school Prefect," Dumbledore spoke, interrupting the moment of crackling tension that had built up and hung heavily in the air.

"Mr. Malfoy," Kristina said with a clear vibration in her voice. "It's a great pleasure to finally meet you in person. Professor Dumbledore has told me so much about you." She lowered her gaze and wanted to withdraw her hand when Lucius suddenly grabbed it and held it with gentle pressure in his much larger hand. This touch sent clear signals in her direction and he reinforced it even more as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He did it in slow, circling movements and looking deep into her eyes.

"Then I only hope, that you are not disappointed by me and that your expectations will be fulfilled accordingly completely." His voice now sounded deeper, rougher and more seductive. Lucius pulled out all the stops and was now clearly the seductive gentleman whom no woman could resist. He gave her a seductive smile and a very clear look from his blue eyes. The way he looked at her obviously made her a little nervous. He saw clearly how she pulled her eyebrows together and bit her lower lip slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said quite unconcernedly and seemed as self-confident as during the speech she gave earlier. Kristina slowly took her hand out of his and gave Lucius a look that said everything, which made him understand that she was also very attracted to his kind. Wordlessly, she stepped back and stood next to Dumbledore again. 

"Now that you've all gotten to know each other, I'd come straight to the important point. Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! You know why Miss Edwards is at Hogwarts. The Ministry has provided her as a mentor and she will help you pass your exams."

While James had a big grin on his face, Lucius' face was instantly petrified. He did not need the help of the young woman, nor did he need her as a mentor. If she was to help him, then at least in the things he liked. Maybe the sexy minx could teach him a little more and show him exactly what dirty things a woman at her age made her really horny. That was definitely much more interesting and would definitely be more fun than learning any boring potion formulas or spells. Kristina Edwards should be his mentor when it came to rolling wildly and unrestrainedly in his bed. Therefore Lucius was completely disinterested in this proposal and now expressed very clearly what he thought of this idea.

"With all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, but do you really think that Potter and I need this person's help?" Lucius said with a clear, arrogant expression in his voice and quickly looked over to James and also risked a look at Kristina. She seemed a bit attacked, pulled the beautiful dark eyebrows together and looked angrily in his direction. Even before Dumbledore could answer him, Kristina intervened.

"Apparently you're overestimating your position in particular, Mr. Malfoy." From the sound of her voice Lucius could clearly hear how bitchy she was now and how irritated she reacted accordingly. He liked the way she reacted and continued unhindered with his imaginative and provocative manner. 

"If you say so, Miss Edwards. You must know that very well."

"Are you accusing me of a certain ignorance?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything at all, Miss. It's only facts I'm guided by." 

"The only fact I see here is that you have a very big problem being helped by others. Isn't that so, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You don't know anything about me, Miss Edwards, and you should be careful with your opinion. Watch your tongue, Miss."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would never presume to make a threat to a pretty woman like you. Consider it a well-intentioned piece of advice."

"If that's the case, then maybe you should take my advice and accept my help."

"I will definitely not accept your help. Neither from you, Miss Edwards, nor from anyone else." 

"Is that your final decision? Do you really want to miss the chance to work with me?" 

"Yes, absolutely, and save yourself the trouble of trying to change my mind." 

The words just spoken fell silent and for a short moment there was an oppressive silence in the room. No one spoke a word, and Lucius was just about to get angry with himself that this damned outrageous woman so upset him that he almost lost his self-control. If she already managed to throw him off concept with just her words, then he didn't want to imagine how it would end if he was alone with her in this room. Probably she would have been on Dumbledore's desk long ago and Lucius would have shown her exactly what he thought of the suggestion that she should be his mentor. He would have shown her his true opinion. Lucius would have ripped the clothes off her body. His left hand firmly clawed into her long hair, pulled her head back strongly and painfully and fucked her pretty, round ass with his thick, long cock really hard. He would give her ass a really nice fuck and was pounding with breathtaking speed from his cock this tight, hot hole. Lucius would fuck her into senselessness. Fuck her to the point of fainting.

Kristina looked over at him and looked into his eyes with a penetrating, almost begging look. For a brief moment Lucius lost himself in her beautiful, expressive eyes and forgot that both were not alone in Dumbledore's office. Too great was the temptation to put his wild thoughts into action and just let it confess. Did Kristina think the same thing as he did, when her dark eyes looked deep into his? Lucius had the great temptation to ask her about it, but she immediately made him feel clearly what she really thought of his conceited and arrogant manner. 

"If so, then I should accept your limited opinion on this topic. Even if it is difficult for me to understand how such a talented, young man as you are, such a tempting offer can only refuse. But it's probably in your nature and you can not help it. The Purebloods have never really wanted to be helped. Let alone accept any help from the outside. So arrogant and overbearing. So confident, conceited and proud. Bursting with power and dominance. You Purebloods consider yourself the only true wizards. Only your society counts. Everything else is just worthless. Useless and needs no further attention from you. I find it very unfortunate and I really thought you were different, Mr. Malfoy. But I must have been wrong and I can only hope that you know exactly what you are doing and wish you all the best for the future as you go forward. Maybe there will be another opportunity to work with you once you have successfully completed Hogwarts. Until then, farewell, Mr. Malfoy and I wish you a pleasant evening. Nevertheless, I was very pleased to make your acquaintance." Kristina spoke with such a clear expression in her voice that there was no room for words. 

But Lucius wouldn't be the rich, arrogant bastard he was to make this happen. How could she, this sexy bitch, presume to deal with him like that? Who did she think she was? It was clearly too much for the young, pure-blooded, aspiring wizard and it was time to stuff her filthy, naughty mouth with his cock. Let's see if she would still have such a cheeky mouth if he stuffed his thick cock deep down into her throat.

Her dark eyes sparkled and glared at him. Her body posture had also changed and appeared visibly tense. But Lucius did not really impress that and could not keep his mouth shut for a suitable answer. "Before I have to leave this place, unfortunately, much to my regret, will you allow me a quick question to you, Miss Edwards? How old are you, to form such a judgment about the Purebloods? Mmmh...how old are you? 25? Maybe 35? I do not really care how old you are. But if I only imagine that you should teach me as a mentor..." Lucius paused for a moment, glancing over at her with a peevish expression on his face. "Then I will reject this offer and prefer to prepare myself alone for my exams." He spoke with an arrogant expression in his voice, slightly raising his head.

"I don't know that age has ever played a role in such decisions. And believe me, Mr. Malfoy, that I was one of the best students ever to graduate from Hogwarts. I left this school here with the highest and best grades. I achieved my goals with extraordinary degrees in all of my subjects. If this information is not enough for you, just ask your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He will be happy to tell you about my time here in Hogwarts." She finished her sentence, pulled her eyes away from Lucius' face and looked at the floor.

Maybe Lucius had gone too far and he risked a quick glance at James, who was visibly calm and only shaking his head. He let his eyes wander around the room, saw Dumbledore standing beside Kristina, his right hand resting on her left shoulder. He talked to her reassuringly and Lucius saw how she raised her head, turn it in his direction again and meet her eyes with his. But as she looked at him now, nothing good promised and Lucius was visibly uncomfortable. He just wanted to get away from there. He wanted to be alone. Lucius wanted to leave Dumbledore's office as fast as he could and hurried to the door. But no sooner had he opened the door a crack, Dumbledore called his name.

"Lucius," Dumbledore said. But the young Slytherin interrupted him quite harshly and upset. "Save your explanations, headmaster. But I don't need any help." The last words he spoke with clear emphasis and the muscles in his cheeks were constantly working. He turned around again and looked at the embarrassed faces of all involved. His whole posture changed, and before one of those present could say another sentence, Lucius hurried out of the office and stormed out.

With anger in his belly, he ran down the spiral staircase and ran into the courtyard. He was completely surrounded by darkness and only the full moon in the sky gave him a little light. The heart pounded wildly in his chest as he leaned against a stone pillar. Only slowly did his fast breath regulate and he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence that emanated from this place and enveloped him. He was about to sort out the confusion in his head when a familiar voice broke through the silence and darkness, making him go crazy.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Disappointed by this pretty Miss that she only offered you her help for the exams? Probably she needs someone who can clearly offer her more."

Lucius turned around at lightning speed to James, stormed towards him and gave him no more chance to react as Malfoy grabbed Potter hard by the collar and pressed him against the wall with full force. His left hand embraced James' neck and squeezed tightly. Lucius didn't care if Potter got enough air and pressed him with all his might against the cold stone wall.

"Shit, Malfoy! What is your fucking problem," croaked James, trying to free himself from Lucius' strong grip. He fidgeted violently back and forth, trying to pull Lucius' arm with his hands.

"Another word, Potter," Lucius shouted and simultaneously pulled out his wand and pressed it against James' chin.

"You are completely crazy," Potter shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut your filthy mouth," Malfoy yelled.

"No wonder, Narcissa won't shag with you anymore," cawed James in a breathless voice.

With these words, Lucius loosened the grip on Potter's neck, pulled his hand back and stepped aside. But as soon as the Gryffindor got some air again, Lucius followed him one more time and punched James right in the face with his fist. He staggered, fell to the ground and held his bloody nose. Lucius was bent over James lying on the floor. He was still holding the wand in his right hand, aiming it at James' upper body. Lucius' body trembled with rage, anger and excitement. He stepped with his left foot into James' abdomen and really enjoyed how his victim crouched and groaned in pain. But he wasn't finished with that Gryffindor scum lying on the ground. As if from his senses he yelled at James in a loud voice and the pure hate flashed in Lucius' eyes.

"What did you just say? Mmmh, you worthless piece of shit! You're worth as much as your pretty Mudblood girlfriend. Isn't that right, Potter? That horny slut, who loves nothing more than to fuck with pureblooded Slytherins!"

Lucius didn't think about his actions any more, increased more and more into all the hate and rage which now broke out of him unhindered. All negative emotions unloaded in one moment and he was ready to go to the limit and far beyond.

But James Potter wasn't just ready to admit defeat either and set about countering. "I can't wait to see your stupid face, if you don't pass your exams. How your arrogant grin gets stuck in your throat, Malfoy! What would your father say, if he found out what his only son really is? That his pure-blooded son fucks with Mudbloods and prefers to get a nice shag from whores in the Knockturn Alley. He has to pay for it to be able to fuck once..."

"Fuck you," Lucius screamed and pulled his eyebrows together angrily.

"Fuck you too, Malfoy," James yelled back.

"One more word from your filthy, lying mouth, Potter and I will personally see to it that your miserable life comes to an abrupt end tonight." Lucius knelt next to James and had bent over his upper body. With his left hand he embraced James' right forearm, held it firmly and pressed his wand to James' throat with his other hand.

The two young men had no idea, that they had been observed the whole time and that this person was consciously keeping in the background. The silent observer only had to wait for the only favourable moment to strike. While Malfoy and Potter were still verbally attacking and shouting at each other, they were both struck by a powerful spell. The bodies were hit hard and directly and whirled wildly through the air. With their backs they hit the cold stone floor very painfully. Motionless, both remained lying next to each other on the floor. The eyes were wide open and an unspeakable pain pervaded the guts. Everything felt as if it would explode at any moment and Lucius could hardly breathe without crying out loud in pain.

"Shit...what was that," James moaned with a painful voice and a violent tremor seized his body.

"That was...a...shit, damn it...shut up," Lucius shouted to Potter and winked his eyelids hectically. He knew exactly what kind of spell they had just hit and could hear the word clearly in his ears. *CRUCIO*, he heard the female voice say before it hit both of them with full force and smashed them to the floor. The sound of heel shoes echoed across the stone floor and came closer and closer. But suddenly it fell silent and a dark figure bent over the students lying on the floor.

"Perhaps you will reconsider your decision, Mr. Malfoy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
I'd appreciate it if you'd write a comment. Tell me what you think about it 😊.


End file.
